


【冬铁】Good Morning Kiss

by moyuyu1006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #CP：James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark#故事从一个迷迷糊糊的早安吻开始，属于一言不发友谊的小床说上就上系列。只是一篇作者精虫上了脑的PWP所以不要太在意逻辑。





	【冬铁】Good Morning Kiss

如果说Tony刚才还有一点不清醒的话，那么当Bucky的铁手臂砸在他身后上方的墙上发出“嘭”得一声响，挂了点黑眼圈却蓝得像碧波大海的眼睛盯着他只有不到一拳距离的时候，他是彻彻底底地清醒了——半惊半喜。

然后他回想起自己刚才做了什么，这半分的惊喜就变成了完全的惊吓。

或许是他被手臂难题折磨了一夜变得混沌的大脑作祟，又或者是Bucky一本正经地跟早餐斗争的样子实在太过迷人，总之他就那么一时大脑短路，在吃完饭起身抹嘴路过还在用餐的Bucky时“吧唧”一口地亲在了他脸上——动作一气呵成。

随后他更加一气呵成地被人“壁咚”在了餐厅墙上。

Tony没有完全清醒的脑子还在拼命思考该怎么解释这一时冲动造成的巨大后果，而从那亮闪闪的机械臂下挽救自己的生命，另一个当事人却只是安静地看着他，用那双往日如他本人一般冷得像冬日如今却藏了些感情的眸子。

被困在自己和墙壁之间的小个子男人脸有些微红，亮晶晶的眼睛中波光闪烁，这个平素万花丛中过片叶不沾身的花花公子显得不同以往的局促，而这让他特别纯粹与可爱。

Bucky微勾起嘴角，露出一个类似喜爱的表情。

“呃……只是个头脑不清的早安吻，”Tony注意着他的表情，眨眨眼睛，尽量无辜地看着他——他太擅长这个了，“看在我为你的机械臂忙了一夜的份上，就饶了我？”

Bucky的回答是微弓下腰，贴着墙壁滑下他的机械臂，在Tony神经绷紧到极致以为对方终于要一把捏断他的脖子时，低下头吻住了他。

 

温润柔软的唇贴在他唇上，隔着空气传来隐约的牛奶的清甜气息，Tony只愣了一秒就配合地张开嘴，让对方一直在他唇角舔舐的舌头滑进他口腔。

两舌相扣时，他们都战栗着满足地低叹了一声。

Bucky的一只手臂环上他的腰，让Tony更紧地贴上他的身子，下半身隔着单薄的居家裤贴在一起的时候Tony呻吟了一声，被Bucky在口腔中更加强势地进攻堵成一个隐忍的呜咽。

Tony抬起双臂环上他的脖颈，弹动舌尖挑逗着对方。Bucky的喉咙里发出一声隐忍的低吼，更紧地圈住他的腰把他扣进怀里，金属手指插进他蓬松的卷发，令人战栗的微凉。

他们俩都在工作室里熬了一夜，多少都有些不修边幅。而Tony打着卷的头发乱糟糟地缠在他手心，在朝阳与金属下散发着温暖柔和的光，Bucky微退身体睁开眼睛看着那景象，内心升起一种想要去亲吻那阳光的冲动。

他的唇从发丝开始磨蹭着滑下光洁饱满的额头，伸出舌头舔舐小胡子男人浓密纤长的眼睫，Tony被他的动作刺痒地微眯着眼睛，感觉到湿润的舌尖从自己眼睑划过，他的睫羽颤抖如蹁跹欲舞的蝴蝶。

他仰起头喘息，Bucky就顺理成章地顺着他小巧的下巴舔上修长的脖颈。男人在清晨冒出的胡茬刺着脖颈敏感的肌肤令人有些发痒，Tony缩了缩脖子却被Bucky用手指捏住后颈向下一路抚摸。他溢出一声舒服的轻哼，扬着嘴角眯着眼睛的慵懒模样像极了一只被人顺毛的猫咪。

Bucky在他颈侧轻吮了一口留下一个暧昧微红的吻痕，他蓝色的眸子渐深，顺着线条流畅的肩胛舔上怀里人形状深邃的锁骨。Tony随着他的动作发出断续享受的鼻音，感到汹涌又温暖的睡意涌上脑海，蒸腾着一夜未眠有些困倦的大脑。

而直到被Bucky撕开衬衫扣子，赤裸的前身暴露在清晨微凉的空气中，Tony的瞌睡虫们才彻底随着一个寒颤跑了个精光。

“等等，”Tony低头看向埋头在他胸前的男人，手指向后按住了顺着腰带从后方滑进睡裤的钢铁手臂——他为那冰凉但对他而言却异常火辣的触感颤抖了一下，音调不稳地喊出了那人的名字，“James——”

钢铁手指灵活地扣上Tony的手一齐在娇嫩的臀后肌肤上磨蹭，Bucky以咬在乳珠上的一个清晰牙印为回应，抗议无效地致力于把被夹在自己和墙壁之间的男人撩拨得说不出拒绝的话就只能喘息连连。

操，早安吻就要这么随意地升级成早安炮了。

Tony脑中的警笛在冰凉的金属手指探入他臀缝时大肆尖叫——半惊半喜。

 

“操，James——轻点，”Tony的一只腿被Bucky带着体温的人类手臂抬起来，双腿大开地皱着眉感受那有些过分粗糙宽大的金属手指突破穴口探入体内的触感，“你要知道……嘶——那玩意是铁的……”

Bucky微微低头用额头抵着Tony的，他看着他的眼睛——湿漉漉水淋淋的蜜糖浆一般的眼睛，他唇角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度：“我还以为你爱死它了，钢铁娃娃，你真的知道自己看着它时的眼神吗？”

他的话音未落，被紧紧夹着的微染了人类体温的金属就毫不留情地蹭过了Tony体内的某个软陷之处。电流顺着脊椎一路噼里啪啦地烧到他脑海，炸开每一根神经，Tony的脸红了个通透，觉得自己因为他这个动作这句话瞬间硬得发烫。

该死的，他根本没法反驳。

出于他对金属与机械的偏执一般的热爱，第一次见面时他就被那构造精细绝妙的机械手臂迷得移不开眼睛，为此他差点被处于恢复期脑子还不太清醒的Bucky掐断脖子。但更糟糕的，他体内的每一寸冒险因子似乎都在那一瞬被点燃——危险的吸引总是更令Tony Stark着迷，一向如此。

Bucky吐着微粗的喘息靠近他，含咬上他的唇瓣，让Tony断断续续的随着他动作的惊呼变成唇齿间混着灼热气息的闷哼。金属手指旋转着探入更深，抚摸着每一寸因刺激而痉挛紧缩的内壁，试探性地模仿性交的动作抽插着。无法传递温度的金属让他感觉不到那火热与紧致，但他能看到Tony沉溺情欲中氤氲的眼睛，能听到金属手指碰撞时发出的细碎冷质的声响，搅动着分泌而出的肠液显得更加煽情和淫靡。

他明明是冬日战士，却觉得眼前的人如同夏日烈阳一般让他整个人都从内至外地燃烧沸腾起来。

Tony把被抬起的那条腿缠上男人劲瘦有力的腰，他的一只手搭在Bucky金属胳膊的大臂处，几近着迷地摩挲，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，让两个人接吻的动作更加流畅而没有隔阂。

被体液捂得温热的金属手指从穴口缓慢地退出带出旖旎的水渍，后穴不满地紧缩着抱怨这突然的空虚，Tony能感觉到他的臀缝一片湿滑泥泞。小个子男人在那依然锲而不舍地进攻着自己口腔的舌头上咬了一口，眯着眼睛不满地用腿根蹭着对方的侧腰。

Bucky一瞬间的表情看起来有些不满——他错觉他是被这金属手臂喧宾夺主了，所以他恋恋不舍地凑上去舔Tony被他亲吻得红润水亮的下唇，含含糊糊地嘟囔：“告诉我，你想要什么？”

Tony的下唇被他咬着有些轻微地刺痛，他挺起跨部用自己在睡裤中顶出清晰形状的小兄弟去磨蹭Bucky同样从居家裤上方露出坚硬火热头部的阴茎，他说话的声音因喘息而断续，气息喷在两人鼻翼间像是着了火。他暗示性地眯起那双水光嶙峋的眸子，看着男人蓝色眸子后暗暗酝酿的风暴：“就别废话，快、进来……”

 

Tony的双腿紧紧缠在Bucky腰上，背后靠着墙壁，整个人的重量都集中在男人托着他的两手上。Bucky俯下身子凑近他，用硬挺着滴水的阴茎顶端磨蹭他湿漉漉的穴口，他们的居家裤狼狈不堪地在两人身下的地上缠成一团。

硕大的龟头逆行着突破穴口埋入时，Tony咬牙咽下一个几欲出口的尖叫。与金属完全不同的人类的热度，炽热而滚烫，他的体内像烧起来一样火热地疼痛着，却又有难以磨灭的强烈快感顺着尾椎一路逆袭，几欲炸裂开来。

金属手指安抚地揉捏着他的臀肉，指尖微温微湿，手掌却是冰凉的——Tony因这温度有瞬间的分心，就被不满的Bucky用那只温暖包裹着血肉的手掌力道不轻地在另一边臀瓣上拍了一下。

“操……”

随着“啪”地肉体撞击的声音，Tony泄出一声带着脏字的叹息。他没法形容这感觉——简直太他妈美妙了——他的半边屁股火热地刺痛着，他猜那上面会留下一个辣极了的掌印，而另半边则被他爱死了的机械金属捧着，随着重力的下压，他能清晰感受到那之上每一个骨指关节突起的形状。

而Bucky十分听话地掰开他的臀瓣，挺腰狠狠操了进去。

Tony的尖叫声化成超级士兵右肩上一个带血的牙印。

一瞬间他觉得自己仿佛被着火的利刃从中间劈开贯穿，他甚至从自己的牙龈和Bucky的皮肤上嗅到一股硝烟一般的血腥气，而这种几乎让神经激颤的刺激令他不由自主地绷紧了脚趾，内壁绞动着紧紧夹住了那根火热的性器。

Bucky的额角滑下一滴沁出的汗珠，顺着他线条锋利的脸侧流入唇角，咸涩而热辣。他的阴茎被狭窄的甬道紧紧包裹着，依附在上的肠壁神经质地颤抖，吸吮着欲望暴起时凸出的每一根青筋。那感觉就像是整个人埋入充溢着热水的浴池，在大汗淋漓地燥热着的同时感到舒爽又放松。

捏在Tony臀部的两只手揉搓着浑圆饱满的臀肉，他微微抽出又试探性地顶入，直到带出Tony抑制不住的变了调的叹息长吟，才挺动着有力的腰开始了快速而精准的抽插。

他猛烈地撞击会让怀里人的双腿抽搐着紧紧夹住他的腰的那点，Tony的双手攀在他肩上，身体随着他挺进的动作弹起又落下，被钉回在他坚挺的欲望上，哑着嗓子发出破碎得不成样子却性感得让人头皮发麻的呻吟。

汗水从赤裸的肌肤中渗出顺着相贴的胸膛滑落，有些被蒸发在摩擦的热度间，有些一路向下，滑过Tony拍在他们腹间的欲望，隐入两人交合的私处。

Bucky深呼一口气，他向后退一步，抓在Tony臀部的手上移环上他的背，让Tony整个人毫无支撑地完全被他抱在怀里。重力让阴茎毫无阻碍地突入最深处直顶阳心，Tony手忙脚乱地收紧四肢稳住自己下坠的身体，喉间溢出一声被哽住的啜泣。

Bucky颠着腰摇晃他的身体猛烈抽插着，他用机械臂紧紧环着怀里人光洁的背，抚摸他微弓的脊椎，另一只手上温暖的手指插入埋在他颈侧的Tony柔软的发丝中，缓慢又怜惜地抚摸着。

有一滴温热的水滴落在他右肩，晕染开炙热的温度。他撑着Tony的下巴让他抬起头看向自己，他看见男人被快感融化成一滩浓稠巧克力酱的深色眼睛，有晶亮又剔透的水珠挂在他睫毛上，随着被顶动的频率脆弱地颤抖着，他微眯的眼眶被生理泪水晕得湿润又闪亮，细长的眼角也被情欲染上可口的嫣红。

他的心脏飞快地紧缩了一下，心跳急促却坚定。Bucky凑上去吻他水润的嘴唇，感到澎湃的心动与情动。

他们亲吻着走向如潮水般汹涌的高潮，Bucky的情液全数洒入Tony的身体而Tony颤抖着射了Bucky一身，他们在布满精液与性欲气味的黏稠空气里相拥着，疲惫而满足地双双倒进一旁松软的沙发里。

 

Bucky看着被他压在身下的Tony还残留着泪滴的眼睛，俯下身去在他眼上落下一个轻柔安抚的吻，然后他抬起头注视着他，为他眼睛中绚烂的光彩而着迷，不知道自己的眸子也像雨后天空那般澄澈动人。

Tony抬手抚上他的脸颊，启唇与他交换了一个慵懒又浅淡的亲吻：“唔……满意了，小鹿仔？”

Bucky不回答，挺腰用从他身体里滑出来的依然半硬的阴茎在他大腿根上摩擦，暗示意味明显。

“想再来也不是不行，”Tony用手抵着他的胸膛，把他推倒在沙发的另一端，他坐起身抬腿跨坐在Bucky大腿上，用臀部磨蹭着超级士兵又微微抬头的欲望顶端，居高临下地看着他，“你得先答应我一件事。”

Bucky盯着随着他动作从那隐秘穴口流下来的滴到他们彼此腿根的白浊液体，艰难地吞咽了一下，沉着眸子看着他。

Tony眨眨眼睛：“今晚的电竞比赛，你得加入我的钢铁侠战队。”

“只要你当我男朋友？”Bucky愣了一瞬，他微笑起来，抬手缓慢又情色地抚过身上人纤细敏感的腰肢。

“这个容易，”Tony颤抖了一下，他装模作样地思考了一下，俯下身亲吻他的恋人，“那么，成交。”

 

彩蛋1：

那之后，他们有了无数的早安吻，以及随后而来的早安炮。

 

彩蛋2：

“冬日战士和钢铁侠，请立刻马上把你们的舌头从彼此嘴里拔出来，”整理好服装的Steve用余光斜了一眼抱在一起啃得不亦乐乎的两个人，“我们必须要出门开会了。”

“我到底有没有说过，”Fury推了推眼罩，看向会议桌那头若无旁人的两个人，脸色黑得像打翻了的酱油，“开会的时候，绝对不允许有任何人坐在另一个人的大腿上——无论如何。”

 

【完】


End file.
